vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tai Ishikawa
Name: Tai Ishikawa Age: 37 Status: Alive Race: Lar'khiss Family: Leviathus, Sareesa (Siblings), Ilona (Lover), Thanatos, (Former pupil) Affiliations: The Pack, Ilona Occupation: Master Swordsmen, Master Chef Birthday: March 9 Aliases: Tai The Silent, The Voiceless One, Master Ishikawa Tai is the Chef and silent guardian of The Pack. Nobody knew anything about him, until he revealed himself to actually be a Lizardman, with peerless skill in battle. His skills in battle are a thing of legend, as is his food. He is the younger brother of Leviathus and Sareesa. Appearance Tai, like all Lizardmen, has no human form. He does however, appear human via an illusion spell. This should be interesting to note since in his home island, magic is nonexistant. In this illusion, he appears as a tall, slim yet muscular, man. His hair has rarely been seen, as he almost always wears a black bandana. Though, a few glimpses of white hair has been seen underneath. His skin appears as a more shaded tan. His eyes are slightly slanted, and are a dark brown. Tai's trueform, his Lizard form, has fearsome blood red scales, with devil red eyes. During his ''brutal ''exile punishment, all of Tai's scales were forcefully removed one by one. Lady Mileena, through complex magic, gave him scales again. These are pristine white. He normally wears a black kimono with black wristguards. Personality First and foremost, Tai is a mute. Both physically and socially. Years before the story began, Tai was betrayed by his prized pupil, and his birth blade was taken from him. There is no greater dishonor to his people than losing your birth blade, and further insult to injury, his pupil was a human, so his kin took this as a even greater insult. Tai has since sworn a vow of silence until he can once gain retain his honor. From that alone, like all members of his race, Tai holds his honor above all. However, unlike most of his kin, Tai will willingly, and not hesitate, to cast his honor aside in order to defend those he cares about. Tai's loyalty rivals going the extremes that Archerios himself goes to. Tai will gladly give his life if it meant securing the safety of his charge. Also much like Archerios, Tai is a firm believer of the mighty werewolf's code of "do your own homework". He refuses to interfere with the trials of life of his friends if he knows they are capable of handeling it on their own. However, he isn't as extreme as Archerios in this case, and will gladly offer aid if it is directly asked of him. Tai kills quickly and cleanly, and will never turn the sharpness of his blade against an innocent. After regaining his birth blade, Tai has completed his oath and once again speaks. However, there is hardly a difference, as he remains a man of few words. Relationships Lizardmen Tai was once one of the most respected and honored of all his people. However, he has seen become an exile, and is now considered the greatest disgrace to his people. After his exile, Tai has been marked to be slain on sight by his people. His sister Sareesa is the only one of his race who still loves and respects him. Thanatos Thanatos was Tai's most prized and honored pupil. A young human boy arrived on the shores of Lizard Island, in a coma after drifting at sea for so long after a shipwreck. Tai was warned by his people to put the child out of his misery, but instead he took the boy under his wing and nurtured him back to health with the help of his sister. As the years went by, Tai became to train the boy, which was strictly forbidden. However, at the time, his respect among his people was so great, that while they frowned upon such an action, they allowed it. Thanatos proved to be a true warrior, and by the age of 19, had become Tai's greatest student. The fact that a Human had bested so many of their kind, was a bitter insult to the Lizardmen, but they gave him a grudging respect. However... On his 21st birthday, he was to be given a birth blade, the greatest honor a non Lizardmen could be granted. It meant that the warrior reptiles had accepted him as one of their own. This was the night Tai's name would forever go down in histroy in dishonor and shame. Thanatos attacked, slaying many, including a few elders. Leviathus gave his younger brother no choice. He had to slay his prized student. But how could he? Thanatos himself expressed disappointment with his master, and cut out his tongue. Then, he caused the greatest dishonor a Lizardmen could ever know. He stole Tai's birth blade, and fled. Thanatos is the reason Tai has become an exile, and is the reason he will forever be marked with shame in he eyes of his kin. Trivia Tai's last name is a direct reference to one of Zylo's favorite Baseball players, Travis Ishikawa. Category:People Category:Lar'khiss Category:Protagonists Category:Alive